


Knight's Rise

by AXEe



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Batman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Gotham City.  Twenty years ago, Thomas and Martha Wayne were brutally gunned down in an alley in a mugging gone wrong, two more victims of the relentless crime and evil plaguing Gotham, leaving their young daughter as the only survivor and heir to the vast Wayne fortuneUpon graduating from collage, Helena Wayne vowed to end crime within her city...by whatever means possible...





	Knight's Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Here's a little thought experiment from me; What Batman was a woman? What then? How would that change her origin story? Would it make her more vicious her pursuit of eradicating crime from Gotham or not? And how would affect the relationship with Catwoman? Well, we're going to find out. So, enjoy :=)

*******

Gotham City.

Well-known throughout the nation for both its eclectic mix of dark Gothic and Art Deco architecture as well as its extremely high crime rate, the name ‘Gotham City’ inspired unease, if not downright fear, in many who heard it spoken aloud, and a sense of depression and claustrophobia in many who lived there.

Gotham City was a city that was rife with corruption and crime. Practically built upon extortion, corruption, and greed, Gotham was a city where people more-often-than-not walked the streets at a fast pace, keeping their heads down in order to avoid eye contact with those around them, lest the shadows suddenly rose up and swallowed them whole. A city where many people, even the ridiculously wealthy, often put up bars on their windows and dared not go out at night unless they absolutely had to, a city whose history made Gangland Chicago look downright pleasant in comparison.

And a city where, sometimes, the police were just as dangerous as the criminals.

Thomas and Martha Wayne knew all this. Even so, their respective jobs prevented them from staying in the safety of their home at night, she a doctor, and he the CEO of Wayne Industries, one of the premier industrial companies in the United States, if not the world.

But, right now, at this moment, there was no pressing need for either of them to be out that night, expect one.

Their daughter.

Young, twelve year-old Helena Wayne happily trailed behind her parents, tightly holding her father’s hand

“So, Helena,” Martha asked “did you enjoy the movie?”

“Yep” Helena answered

“I told you she wanted to see it” Thomas remarked to his wife

"Still" Martha frowned, gasping as a man suddenly jumped out of an alleyway brandishing a gun

"Wallet!" he demanded of Thomas

"All right, all right," Thomas said quietly, slowly removing his wallet and handing it to the man "there's no need for violence"

"Watch too" the thug demanded

"All right" Thomas swiftly slipped off his watch and handed it to the man. The thief nodded shakily, probably a drug addict, as he waved the gun about

"The necklace" he jerked the gun towards Martha's pearl necklace

"No" Thomas insisted

"Gimme the necklace!" the thief snarled "I ain't playing!" he lunged for the necklace

"No!" Thomas lunged to stop him, the gun went off. Martha screamed. The thief turned and shot her as well. Gasping, he glanced at the still prettified Helena before suddenly sprinting down the alleyway and disappearing off into the night.

Leaving Helena alone with the bodies of her parents in the unrelenting Gotham night...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dark Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203173) by [AXEe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe)




End file.
